My Kitten Can't Sleep
by NecchiFresca
Summary: Rated R for Yaoi and limeish scenes!* NEW ~small~ CHAPTER ADDED. Yaten and Taiki !
1. Default Chapter

Yaten slipped from his room and down the hall. He palmed against the wall to find his way and held his pajama pants up with the other. They were much to lose, his figure was so very slim and finding the right clothes was often hard. It was late, but sleep was beyond him now. His room always had that creepy feeling. He often woke up during the night, feeling horribly uncomfortable and unsafe in his room. His hair loose about his back , fuzzy with pressed sleep.  
  
Wooden frame stopped his wandering and he slipped his fingers around for the knob. Its cold contrast a quick find.  
  
There was light in the room, a small lamp near the bed was left on. Its dim light flowed over the bed, sheets spread about a tall figure. A large hand lay hanging from the bed, a book lay open on the floor beside him. It's pages swishing slightly as the fan up above spew forth little cool breezes.  
  
Yaten stumbled forward, legs crisscrossing about the floor. He reached both hands up and pulled himself onto the bed. He sat for a second; waiting watching. The taller boy moved slightly against the weight, but remained silent.  
  
Yaten leaned forward and tugged the other boys arms out and shifted into them..  
  
The taller boy grunted against the new warmth and shifted up. He blinked a bit, widely, before adjusting to the rooms light.  
  
"..Yaten..."  
  
Taiki stilled for a minute, before leaning down and puling Yaten closer. He wrapped his hand around Yaten wrist and thumbed the tiny pulse. Yaten did this almost every other night. Always sneaking into his bed. He slipped a hand through the smaller boys hair and then down over his shoulder. Yaten looked so sad, if just for a moment. His tiny eyes averted , eyeing something across the room. Something that wasn't quite there.  
  
Yaten turned, Taikis arms softly loosened as he did, and faced him. Taiki smiled. It was always this; this sweetness Taiki had. It made him melt, made him yearn for everything Taiki could possibly offer. Yaten shot small fingers forward and pushed back the the strand of hair that played against Taiki's eyes. Taiki squinted and leaned forward.  
  
Yaten smelled so wonderful, felt so soft against his nose. The smaller boy giggled and heaved against his body, making taiki giggle back in response. Nights when Yaten would sleep through , Taiki would walk into his room, would watch, yearn. If only every night Yaten would sleep in his bed, smile and wither in his arms, but things were hard enough. Yaten was so childlike in these situations, so innocent sometimes.  
  
Yaten leaned back and tucked his hands behind taiki's neck pulling him down. Innocent looking at least.  
  
Taiki brushed his lips against the e white haired boys forehead and soon stood above him. Arms situated on either the side of the playful boy in his bed. Yaten slipped lithe fingers down and over Taiki's collar, down his chest and pushes gently against his abdomen before slipping his palms back up to rest against his shoulder.  
  
The gentle movements made Taiki shudder in his wake. The tiny strokes left him reeling, and he screwed eyes shut. The smaller boy tapped a finger against him,and arched up ; wrapping arms around him and tugging down.  
  
Yaten nipped against the soft neck flesh and played his palms against Taikis back. He pawed at the loose shirt and tugged. Taiki squirmed, his body masking that of the boy beneath him and finally lifted up; leaving behind warm playful fingers, and soft gentle lips.  
  
Yaten smiled and held hands tightly against his sides, He pressed against a large pillow, his hair spilling over and rimming his shoulders. Light played against his features, making light green eyes sparkle against the dim shadows.  
  
  
  
Auther nottie pooo  
  
Alright, i was in sucha bad mood earlier i thought i'd write something sweet and slightly naughty, kinda wing it, so sue me i love thsi couple! ^.^ No matter how i try and write this Yaten always seems to turn out to be a nympho..O.o anyways, theres more but i kinda reached a slump i know where i wanna go, its just a matter of how to get there! 


	2. And The Night Continues

Taiki kneeld down, his weight shifting the bed back slightly and then forward as he leaned down. Yaten beamed as Taiki's lips played against his torso and carried up. Taiki bumped his nose against a soft nipple and grinned. He slipped his lips against it, pressing his tounge forward. Yaten gasped at the contrast and arched towrads the warmth, slipping his finegers over Taikis features.  
  
He traced evey conture , dipping against his brow and carring towards his hair line. Taiki nudged against the soft wandering fingers, pressing against the swollen flesh he suckled at. Yaten moaned lightly, pushing his fingers into Taikis tightened hair. His fingers swam against it, and Taiki only nudged forward. Soft brown stands graced each finger, and Yaten pulled back, makeing them spray widly against his forhead and eyes.  
  
Taiki pulled away gently, lips barely grazeing the tender flesh and blew against it, the cool and warm mixtures tugging at his lovers lips. Yaten slipped his palm down against Taiksi face, warm breathe tickling his finegr tips. Taiki licked against his palm, his lips slowly sliding toward Yatens growing pulse. Taiki tooks the other boys hand in his own and cupped it against his kisses.  
  
He watched as Yaten fidgeted beneathe him, his torso twisting slightly against his knees. Yaten held half closed eyes and pressed deeper still against teh pillow. Every little thing Taiki did seemed so seductive, so enchanting, and the fact that Taiki had to do it so slowly made it all the more heart-wrenching. Yaten cocked his head back, and hummed gently. He bucked slightly agianst Taiki, the loose pajamas slipping down soem as he did.  
  
The lamps light caught against teh soft pale skin, and seemed to highlight its gentle tones and glowing shape. Taiki eyed the bared flesh, his lips still tickling against Yatens wrist.  
  
ok i know this is really short but i've been working on anumber of other thinsg and i have about 6 other fics to finish off! I will finish this I WILL! I MUST! be pateint...v.v'  
  
On the upside i made a Taiki and Yaten Support site! So obviously of your reading this ficie, you'll love that site! here's teh url! http://www.geocities.com/starlitlovers/ My ficies as wellas o few otehrs are there doujinshi and what not, and if you have anything yaten and taiki related please e-mail me at starlitlvoers@yahoo.com! 


End file.
